Life Goes On Revamped
by GrimmSen10
Summary: Through some very tough lessons, Hermione Granger learns that life truly does go on. . .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these caracters with the exception of a few.Feedback is also greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy.

Ch 1: The morning Before

The sun had just begun to rise, sending rays of light throught the lone window in Hermione's hotel room. Her long, brown curls lay on her pillow. Her normally peircing, almond eyes, were closed gently and her full lips were pursed ever so slightly as she slept peacefully. Unfourtunately, sleep was the only time that peace came upon Hermione and even then, it was often invaded by nightmares or restless fear in her heart. At only 20 years of age, She had changed dramatically from the girl she had been during her years at Hogwarts School.(More on that later)

A loud tapping at her bedroom window startled her awake on that dreadfull morning. It was the morning before she was to return to London. . .to Hogwarts. You'd think that with the amazing bonds and adventures that Hogwarts had given her, she would be more than happy to return. Assuming you haven't noticed, that isn't the case. Hermione decided, as the tapping continued, to get out of bed and retrieve whatever the annoyance of an owl had brought to her. After putting a knut into the small bag attached to it's foot, she sat down at her small, dusty desk and opened what she had recieved. It was a letter from the person who she most hoped she wouldn't hear from...at least not so soon.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry. I never in a million years, meant to hurt you like I did. Though you probably don't believe this, I love you more than anything. You were the only reason that I survived my years at Hogwarts. Thoughts of you kept me warm, even on the coldest nights. I still truly believe that if you'll let me, I can make it up to you and to Emma. You are my wife, Hermione, and she is my daughter. If for any reason, you should see me, it would be for her sake. I miss you terribly...both of you. I guess that we shall see eachother soon enough. Our reunion at Hogwarts is tomorrow evening. I will try my best to explain myself when I see you there. Please forgive me. I know that deep down in your heart, you know that I am telling you the truth. Anyway, give Emma a kiss from Daddy and I'll see you guys tomorrow._

_Love with all of my heart,_

_Ron_

Hermione let out a long and strained sigh. She sat for another moment before placing the letter on the shabby old desk and walking into the next room. Once inside of the almost closet-sized room, she made her way to the crib on the opposite wall where her and Ron's daughter, Emma, lay asleep.

As Hermione looked at her only source of happiness, she realized for the first time how much Emma looked like her father. Emma had curled hair much like Hermione's, yet it was a bright shade of red, as was Ron's. As light from the doorway began to wash over the crib, Hermione saw on Emma's pudgy little cheeks, many freckles that spread even acrossthe bridge of her small button nose. They were very faint, yet noticable all the same. You could definately tell that she was a Weasley, even at only a year and a half old. Hermione began to stroke her childs back as memories of the "good times" started to overpower her thoughts.

_It was the summer after thier fifth year at Hogwarts and Hermione was yet again spending the last few weeks at the Burrow with Ron, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. Harry had started dating Ron's younger sister, Ginny, at the beginning of the summer, so Ron and Hermione began to find themselves alone together much more frequently than in past years._

_One night, as the rest of the family was out and Harry and Ginny had gone for a walk, Ron told Hermione that he fancied her and that he had since they first met on the train the first day at Hogwarts so many years before. Hermione had also admitted that she fancied him. They shared a first kiss that night and since then had been inseperable. At least until Ron screwed up big time. . ._

Hermione felt the small form under her hand begin to move and looked down to find two almond eyes, not unlike her own, staring up at her from the crib. She reached in and lifted Emma swiftly, yet gently from her resting place. She then put Emma in a playpen with protection spells all around it and went to take a shower. After she finished putting on her robes and fixing her unruly hair that had calmed at least a little since she was a teenager, she got Emma washed up and after having a spot of breakfast, began packing their bags to London.

Hermione absolutely dreaded seeing Ron again so soon. She didn't know if she'd be able to face him. She sat down on the floor, exhuasted, next to Emma a while later as her memories once again began to pull her away from reality. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Good Times

A/N: I dont own any characters other than those that are new. Please read and review this

story. It is only my second fan fic, so please bear with me.

THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS OF HERMIONE'S MEMORIES

Hermione let out a small gasp as she looked at her reflection in the large mirror. Oh my

God she thought I look beautiful Her brown curls were pulled into a tight bun with a few

strands hanging in her face. Her almond eyes were wide with shock as she examined her

flowing white dress. It was strapless with small beads lining the bottom of the flowing

skirt. There was also an almost non-existant lace flower on the chest. Hermione then began

to feel like she was going to be sick as she felt someone come up behind her.

"I don't know if I can do this." she said to the tall redheaded girl standing beside her

in the mirror.

"Hermione, do you love Ron?" the girl asked.

"Of course I do Gin, It's just that, we're so young. I don't know if we're ready"

"Trust me Hermione, if you weren't ready, you wouldn't be staanding here. Now come on,

you've got five minutes before you head down that aisle to become my sister"

Hermione sighed peacefully and followed Ginny into the hallway. She then saw a tall boy with

jet black hair and a slight scar on his forehead walking happily toward her.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said joyfully as he walked to her and bent down to plant a kiss on her

cheek.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful. Ron is going to freak when he sees you." He stood

looking at her for another moment, "I can't believe it. my two best friends in the entire

world...getting married. I'm so happy for you." He then pulled her into a hug and said

"Good luck. He loves you a lot you know."

The music began to play and Hermione readied herself for the first day of the rest of her

life. . .

She and Ron had only been 18 yrs old when they married at the end of thier final year at

Hogwarts.

She knew in her mind that they were not ready for such a commitment, but after nearly two

years together, her heart couldn't deny that she loved him more than life itself. She

thought about what might have happened if they hadn't married so young as her mind wandered

to another memory. . .

The hospital room was bright with the shining faces of all of thier friends standing around

waiting for the nurse to arrive. Hermione lay, exausted, yet excited in the small bed at

the center of the room. Ron was by her side, holding her hand and gently kissing her cheek

every few moments. Finally, the nurse entere pushing a small bassinet as everyone began

crowding around the new baby.

Ron looked at hermione and whispered "I love you" into her ear. She responded with a kiss

and asked for him to bring her the baby.

Ron returned a few moments later cradling thier daughter in his arms. He handed her off to

Hermione and said, "This is your mommy."

Hermione smiled gently at her child and Mrs. Weasley asked her "What have you two decided

to name her?"

As Hermione looked into her baby'e eyes she said quitely to the guests gathere around her

"We've decided to name her Emma Genevieve Weasley. . . . . . . .

Hermione was jerked back to the present by the sound of another owl tapping at the window.

This time, the owl was carrying a package and Hermione paid it and sat at the shabby desk

in the corner. First, she opened the letter attached and nearly fainted as she read who it

was from. . . . .

Ch 3: The Letter

The letter read. . .

Hermione,

It's been almost five years since we last met. I know that you thought that I was dead,

but I am not, obviously, as I am writing you this letter. I will explain everything that I

can tomorrow evening at our reunion. I would like to speak with you before facing everyone

else, so please meet me in the room of requirement at 5:30. I am counting the minutes until I see your face again.

Draco

Hermione sat back, completely at a loss for words. She had thought that Draco had died the

summer after thier 5th year at Hogwarts! Thier romance was a secret and nobody knew, not

even Ginny, that Hermione had been longing to see Draco since his disappearance. She read

the letter at least a dozen times before finally rising from her seat and walking over to

Emma, who sat playing joyfully in her playpen.

Hermione gathered thier belongings and they headed to the lobby to pay the receptionist.

Two hours later, after she and Emma had boarded a train to london, Hermione was still

going over Draco's letter in her head. She then began thinking about the time that Ron had

finally found out about the two of them only months before and touched her hand gingerly

to a large cut along the side of her face. It started near the center of her forehead and

made it's way half way down her cheek. She began to remember that horrible night and silent

tears were rolling gently down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 4: The Fight

Hermione remembered the first time Ron had ever hit her. She had come home late from a visit with her parents and she could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Where de 'ell 'ave 'ou been!" He slurred.

"I was at my parent's Ron" She responded as she quickly took Emma and placed her safely in her crib.(She was only a few weeks old) Then she returned to the living room where Ron had been waiting for her. "What's wrong with you Ron? I've never seen you like this before." She said worriedly.

"Nuthin's wong wit me! I jus wanned do know where de 'ell 'ou were!"

"I told you, I was at my parent's hou..."

"LIAR! YOU WERE OFF FUCKIN SOME GUY...I KNOW YOU WHERE!" he screamed. Hermione looked at him horrified.

"No! Ron, I..." He then slapped her so hard that she was knocked unconcious.

Hermione regained conciousness hours later with a splitting headache and a sharp pain in her jaw. I cant believe he hit me she thought. She then used a simple spell to mend her jaw and sat at the kitchen table crying. How could this have happened? He loved her. He wasn't supposed to hurt her.

A few moments later Ron emerged from thier bedroom with a look of guilt in his eyes. You should feel guilty..you should rot in Hell, BASTARD she thought, looking away from her husband.

"Hermione..." He said, as if it pained him greatly to speak."I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking...Will you please look at me?" Hermione looked away as if seeing him tore her apart. "I was upset last night, because you left without inviting me and I went to a bara and had some drinks...ok a lot of drinks. I shouln't have hit you. I am so sorry and I promise that it will never, ever, as long as I live, happen again.

Hermione, against her better judgement forgave him and began to make breakfast.

For the next month, things seemed to be back to normal, until, one night Ron came home from work very tired and miserable. He again took out his anger on Hermione. She again made the mistake of forgiving him and convinced herself that she had done something wrong.

After that Ron began coming home from quidditch practice (he was keeper for the Chudley Cannons) tired and upset and would continually take his anger out on Hermione, using her as a punching bag. She continually made the mistake of forgiving him and convincing herself that it was her fault.

A whole year passed and even with the help of Ginny, Harry and the rest of Ron's family, she could not change his ways. Fortunately things began to calm down once again until one night, a few months earlier than the letter at her hotel room, she came home from work to find that Ron had gone through her closet. She stared, horrified at the box that lay, open in front of Ron. It was an old, worn out, wand box that she kept her memories of Draco tucked away inside.

"YOU WERE WITH MALFOY!" he screamed. Hermione couldn't come up with the words to respond quickly enough and Ron lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed for him to get off as his hands clamped tightly around her throat. He's going to kill me she thought as her strength was beginning to drain from her body. She heard the distan cries of Emma from the next room and as Ron looke away for a split second, she hit him and rolled out of his grasp. Many of the other details after that were foggy and Hermione only faintly remembered screaming as Ron threw a hard punch to her stomach, knocking her off balance and causing her to stumble and hit her head on the kitchen table...

Hermione again fingered the cut on her forehead.

When she once again regained conciousness, the house was in shambles and Ron was gone. She heard Emma crying loudly from her bedroom and ran to comfort the screaming baby. I have to get out of here she thought as she bagan to pack as much as she could of her and Emma's belongings and appiratedto the Mundungus Motel where she had stayed for a month before Ron found her and again nearly killed her. She continued to run until she found a small hotel in the muggle town of Dorsley where she had remained for the past two months. . .

Hermione again began to get a feeling of dread as she looked at the sleeping baby next to her. She had to avoid Ron at all costs. And at least she wouldn't be alone, because the rest of the students from her year would be there to keep her safe. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 5: The Package

The train pulled to a stop at King's Cross Station, a place that Hermione remembered as if she had been there only yesterday. She got a cart and gathered up Emma and thier belongings, wiping dried tears from her face. She then walked to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and waited until the coast was clear to go through to the Hogwarts Express. She walked through the wall and saw steam billowing from the glorious engine. Though she dreaded meeting Ron, she couldn't help but to feel very happy about going back to Hogwarts.

She took her things and began searching for a car. After a while of looking she came upon a doorway that she heard a familiar voice floating through. She opened the door to the car and found Harry and Ginny sharing old memories with Neville Longbottom and his wife who Hermione recognized but couldn't place her name.

"Hermione! Emma!" Ginny shouted, jumping up to greet them."Come sit down. Relax." Ginny looked at Hermione who gave her a nervous look and again fingered her cut. Ginny realised what it meant and said "Don't worry, 'Mione. He's not riding the train." Then she gestured to a seat next to where she had been sitting. "Join us. Neville, Cho, Harry and I were just talking about our years at Hogwarts"

Cho? Hermione thought, looking at the young woman again. Oh My God...Neville married Cho Chang!

"Hi guys" she said quitely handing Emma off to her aunt and taking a seat. "Neville, Cho, how have you been?" She then noticed that Neville had changed. He looked different. He had grown to be about 6 ft tall and had gained a very muscular build. He also seemed much more confident than he had in school.

"We've been well." he said. Then gesturing to Hermione's face, said "Harry told us what happened. I'm really sorry. I never knew Ron could have ever turned out like that. At least you and your daughter got away"

Hermione simply nodded and gave a weak 'thank you' before asking Ginny to keep an eye on Emma and excusing herself to the bathroom. When she finally made it to the bathing car, she found the nearest stall and threw up. She couldn't bear having everyone know about she and Ron. She had known that she would inevitably be asked about her cut, but didn't expect people to already know about it.

She then flushed the toilet and went to the nearest sink where she splashed water on her face. She knew that it was a bad idea coming to the reunion. What if she did run into Ron? What would she do? And then there was Draco. What was it that he had to tell her after 5 years? What if Ron caught them together? She had so many 'What Ifs' going through her mind, that she barely noticed that Ginny had entered the car.

"Hermione, you alright?" she asked worriedly. "Look, I'm really sorry about telling Neville and Cho about what happened, but I thought it would help. You know, save you the trouble of explaining."

"It's fine Gin." Hermione said with the threat of tears. "I just didn't expect it that's all. I mean, i'm going to have to deal with it sometime, right?"

"Yeah." Ginny said sympathetically."You wanna go back to the car now. Emma was practically asleep when I left."

"Ok."

The two then headed back to thier car, where they found that everyone was asleep, including Emma. Ginny curled up next to Harry as Hermione sat down and opened her bag. The package she had recieved from Draco fell to the floor.

"What's that?" Ginny whispered.

"I'm not sure yet" Hermione responded, opening the small box.

Inside was a small photo of she and Draco during thier 5th year. It showed the two innocent faces smiling up at her from besied the lake. Draco, with his blonde hair slicked back, had his arm around her. Hermione, with her curls up in a pony tail, sat with a look of content in her eyes smiling brightly within Draco's arms. They truly looked good together. Hermione remembered having the picture taken only two weeks prior to Draco's supposed death.

"Hermione..." Ginny had moved next to her. "When is that from?"

Oh crap Hermione thought, She doesn't know

"It's uh...from 5th year" Hermione responded. Ginny's eyes widened.

"You WERE with him then." She said in awe.

"You knew?"

"I didn't know, but I suspected it, Hermione. After he disappeared, you changed. You were like moody all the time and when you thought no one was looking, I could see the pain and longing in your eyes"

"I'm so sorry I never told you. It's just...well, I thought you guys wouldn't accept it."

"Hermione, we wouldn't have cared who you were with as long as you were happy." she paused for a moment, thinking. "Is that why Ron...you know...went crazy on you?"

"The last time? Yeah."

"Ginny gave her a long, warm hug and said "Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore."

Hermione felt so happy that Ginny understood, yet so sad as she thought of Ron that she cried on Ginny's shoulder for what seemed like hours before the two seperated to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 6: Arriving At Hogwarts

Hermione awoke the next morning to find that the car was empty. She looked at her muggle watch and found that it was almost 10 in the morning. Everybody else would, inevitably, be in the dining car. She got up and after straightning her robes, headed to meet them.

When she entered the dining car, she found Ginny, Harry, Neville and Cho sitting in a far corner. Ginny had Emma sitting on her lap.

"Morning, hermione" Ginny said, looking up. "Sorry about not letting you know where we were goin...we just didnt want to wake you"

"That's quite alright, Gin. I don't mind." Hermione smiled,"Actually, it was nice to sleep in for once and have a complete night's rest" She sat at the last remaining chair at thier table and they began to eat quietely.

A while later, after breakfast had finished, the group began to gather thier things since Hogwarts was growing ever closer. The train turned one final time and the breath taking castle came into view. It was exactly as Hermione had remembered. the tall towers looming high over the quidditch pitch, which dazzled with the noon-time sun.

As the passengers got off of the train and headed into the Great Hall, they were greeted with a familiar face.

"Welcome back" The voice bellowed "I hope that your years since leaving our school, has gone well. I would like to ask that the women return to their old dormitories, as well as you young men. The entrances will open only if your portrait recognizes you and fear not...for they have been given new photographs. I will see you all once again, here at 6:00 this evening for dinner and festivities. Enjoy your day" The tall man, with the long whit beard finally sta as everyone marveled in the fact that Dumbledore was still alive and kicking. He had been ancient when they had attended school.

Ch 7: Meeting Malfoy

After a delicious lunch and hours spent recalling old memories with thier old professors, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione said thier goodbye's and headed to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione had left Emma in the Great Hall with Madam Pomfrey who had agreed to run a small daycare for the returning students. When they arrived in the common room, Hermione was shocked to see how little it had changed. The only difference was that there were more photographs on the walls of more recent Head boys and girls...Hermione's picture was among them. She and Ginny then decided to go up to the girl's dormitories and left Harry in the common room.

Thier dormitory hadn't changed much either. There were still the same four poster beds, although there were a few more than she remembered. Hermione then walked across the room to where her bed had been and found a small bassinet set up beside it. All of thier belongings had already been brought up. Suddenly, Hermione began to get that feeling of dread again.

"Gin, I don't think I can do this" she said "I mean, what if I run into Ron...I'm just so scared..."

"Hermione, don't worry about that. We're all here for you no matter what. Ron won't ever hurt you again."

"I didn't think he'd ever hurt me to begin with."

"No one did" Ginny replied softly. There was then a long silence before Ginny said, "He changed, you know. He was never like that before..."

"I know. I just would like to know why...that's all"

"Mione, come on...let's go for a walk." Hermione then glanced at her watch. it was already almost 5:15.

"I, uh, can't Gin." she said, "I mean , I just want to be alone for a while...you know, gather my thoughts."

"ok...I guess I'll see you at dinner then" Ginny said leaving the room.

Hermione waited a few minutes to make sure that Ginny was gone before leaving to find Draco. She walked, almost mechanically to the room of requirement and as she aproached it, a wave of sadness came over her. It was the place where she and Ron had first been together passionately and that wasn't something that she was ready to think about again. She then gathered all of her courage and emotion and opened the door to see Draco Malfoy sitting in an armchair across the room.

He's changed she thought to herself as she looked him over. He still had the same white-blonde hair, but it was not slicked back as was his usual fashion. Instead, it hung loosely around his face and a few strands fell in front of his smokey gray eyes. As he stood, Hermione noticed that he had to be at least 6'0 tall. His build had also changed. He was no longer the stringy young boy he had once been, but he now seemed very muscular. His robed were shabby and Hermione could tell that they were hand-me-downs, because they hung loosely from his body.

"I've waited five years for this." Malfoy said as he shut the door behind Hermione. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hungry kiss that was as if he had been starving for her lips. Hermione relaxed into his arms and felt the familiar security and warmth that she had so many years ago. "I still love you, Hermione. The thought of coming back to you has kept me alive." Then, running his finger along the forming scar on her face, he said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

Hermione finally found her voice and said, "Draco, where have you been all these years?" She then pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. "I . . . I thought that you . . . well, that you were dead"

"Technically, I was." he responded, "But, we'll talk about that later. Right now, all I want is to hold you in my arms...know that you are truly with me." He then pulled Hermione into another warm embrace. Hermione let all of her fears and pain drift away as she wrapped her arms around Draco. She nearly forgot about everything that had happened in the past.

A few moments later, Draco pulled away and led Hermione to a chair on the far sid of the room and sat across from her on another.

"I want you to know what happened." He said nervously. Hermione nodded, as he pulled something from his pocket. . . . . .

Ch 8: Malfoy's Story

Draco handed the photograph to Hermione. She looked at it, confused. "This is the picture you sent me. But why..."

"Look closely," Draco said, pointing to a very small figure almost hidden by a tree in the background. "You see that?"

"Yes...What is it? And what does it have to do with..."

Draco again interupted her thoughts. "That is Liam McPhearson. He was, shall I say, an avid fan of my father's. Anyway. he saw us together and, knowing who you were, reported to my father. Later that night, when I returned to my dormitory, there was a letter waiting for me. It was from my dad and it said that I must leave Hogwarts and sever all ties with you or it would put both of our lives in danger. I didn't want to endanger you, so for the next two weeks, I came up with a plan. My plan was to fake my own death, hoping that my father and McPhearson would then simply forget about me and you and I would soon be free to be together.

Well, apparently my father knew exactly what I was planning, because after I left Hogwarts, he had McPhearson track me down. I had to go into hiding as a muggle. I fled to the United States and lived under the alias of Joeseph K. Rowling. I had no money, so for the first two years I stayed at muggle shelters to survive. McPhearson was somehow always one step ahead of me though. He caught up with me quite a few times, but I always managed to escape.

Then, about a two years ago, he seemed to be off my trail, so I settled down in the muggle city of Los Angelus. I got a muggle job at a place called a gas station and was able to afford a small apartment. Then, after a few months living there, I got ahold of a daily prophet. I discovered that my father had recieved the kiss of death while in Azkaban. I knew that with him gone, it would be so much easier to get rid of McPhearson so that I could return to you. I knew that my father's death would make McPhearson search harder for me and after about 2 weeks, he found me.

He blamed me for everything that happened to my father. He said that if it wasnt for me, my father would have remained a well respected wizard and would have been let out of Azkaban. He was so angry that he nearly used magic in front of an entire street of muggles. I was able to get him into an alleyway where we deuled..." Hermione let out a small gasp as she let this all sink in and Draco continued, "The fight itself was actually rather short. I defeated him easily and then took his money so that I could return to England...to search for you. After a long journey, i discovered that you had married Weasley and were living in Hogsmeade. I began to watch you...to make sure you were well. With every fiber of my being, I had to stop myself from kicking the shit out of him every time her hit you. I knew that if I were to come to you too early, it would ruin everything. Then you left the bastard and I discovered that there was to be a reunion here at Hogwarts. I decided that my time had come. Though, every time that I tried to get to you to explain, you were buysy with something or caring for your daughter. I decided that in order to speak with you, I would have to get you alone. This was all I could think of to do that. I waited like a child eager to go for a test drive on his new broom. Finally today arrived and I knew that you would come. Although, I had a feeling of dread thinking that perhaps you thought it was a joke, in my heart, I knew deep down, that you would come. And you have."

Hermione looked silently at Draco who was searching her face for any sign of emotion. There was only a look of shock.

"Draco...this is a ... a lot to digest right now. I just, I need time to think." She said, standing to leave the room.

Draco put a retraining hand on her shoulder "Please, no matter what you decide, know that I still love you with all of my heart"

Hermione nodded solemnly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked mechanically toward the Gryffindor tower and when she was sure that Draco could not hear, dropped the photograph she was still clutching, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

She finally made it to the Gryffindor common room and continued sprinting toward the girl's dormitorites, when suddenly she felt herself falling, before everything went black. . . . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 9: The Hospital Wing

Harry, Ginny and Neville walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room contemplating Hermione's absence at dinner.

They walked through the portrait hole and Ginny, holding a sleeping Emma said, "I wonder what happened to...OH MY GOD! HERMIONE!" she screamed as she noticed her friend's lifeless form in the middle of the room. Ginny hastily handed the sleeping baby in her arms to Harry. Emma was not pleased with the sudden awakening and began to cry hysterically. Ginny ran to Hermione's side and tried to wake her as Harry was left to comfor the screaming baby.

Hermione saw a blurred face looking worriedly at her. "Ginny," she practically mouthed, before returning to darkness...

Hermione woke the next morning in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was scurrying about and when she noticed Hermione trying to sit up, she went to her side.

"Ah, you're awake." she said, "Gave us quite a scare, you did."

Hermione then realized that her entire body ached and she had a pounding headache. She touched her hand to the newly reopened cut on the side of her face. "What...what happened?" she asked, still a little bit out of it.

"It seems that you fainted and hit your head on the corner of the fireplace. You must have overworked yourself somehow Miss Granger. I recall you being here for almost the exact same reason years ago..." she drifted off in thought.

Suddenly, Hermione felt worried. Where was Emma? Was she ok? Hermione hadn't even given her any thought the night before.

"Where...where's my daughter?" she choked out.

"I believe Miss Weasley was going to care for her. She's quite precious. You must be so proud to have such a lovely little girl"

"Yeah," Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey went into her office and went to filing paper work.

Hermione began to feel relaxed and quite comfortable, but then she saw a figure emerge from the shadows. . . .

Ch 10: Th Figure Lurking in the Shadows

Hermione gasped for breath as Ron's hand enclosed around her neck. OH MY GOD she thought I was afraid of this His eyes were cold and full of anger and hatred. His normally warm face was rock solid and a glint of something flashed in his eyes. The only word that came to Hermione's mind to describe it was evil

"YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!" he screamed as she could feel the life leaving her body. "YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING FOOL, ALL SO YOU COULD GO PLAY WITH MALFOY!"

Hermione used what little strength she had left to wriggle away from his grasp. She fell to the floor and attempted to stand and run, but her legs would not work. She looked down to see that she had none and heard a distant voice calling her name...

"Hermione!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. "Hermione, dear, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Hermione opened her eyes to find that she was on the ground next to her bed covered in a mound of blankets. Cold sweat mixed with tears were streaming down her face. Madam Pomfrey, with the help of Ginny, who had come to visit, placed Hermione in her bed.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I don't know...it...it all seemed so real..."Hermione's voice trailed of and she began to cry softly.

She only faintly heard the sound of Ginny's comforting as she slipped farther and farther back into sleep.

Ch 11: Back to Reality

That night, Hermione only faintly remembered Ginny leaving. She had drifted into another fitfull sleep, continually dreaming of Ron and what he might do to her when they finally met once again. When she awoke the next morning, she was even more exausted than she had been the night before. Madam Pomfrey came to the side of her bed and took her temperature, blood pressure and heart rate. Then after about 20 minutes of examining the information gained, decided that Hermione was well enough to leave the hospital wing. She changed back into her regular robes and headed off to the Gryffindor tower.

Once she arrived in the common room, she looked happily at Harry sleeping in his usual arm chair while Ginny was playing on the floor with Emma. Hermione walked over to where Emma and Ginny play and scooped up her little girl.

"Hey sweetie," she said in a mock baby voice. Emma simply smiled at her mother and let out a small giggle. "Sorry about just kind of dumping her on you like that." Hermione said, now facing Ginny.

"Hey, it was no problem. I enjoyed it a lot. After all, I am her god-mother." Ginny responded and then said in a less light-hearted tone. "Are you sure that you're ok, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, it's just that you've been acting strange lately and you never told me that you were having nightmares. When I walked in and found you like that, I was terrified. Frankly, I'd never seen you so vulnerable, so helpless."

Hermione swallowed hard and said, "Look Gin, I appreciate your concern, but I'm dealing with this. Just give me time. This whole thing with Ron really set me back quite a ways. I just need the time to heal...to feel safe again, that's all."

Ginny looked sadly at Hermione and said, "He's really sorry you know-Ron is"

"I don't give a shit if he's sorry, Gin. I gave him more than enough chances to prove that he truly was sorry, but every time ended up the same way. ME passed out on the livingroom floor!"

"Hermione, I truly am sorry for what he did to you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I just, I need to get back on track, you know."

"Yeah. Just remember that Harry and I are always there for you. You and Emma are always welcomed to stay. I know that you don't want to keep staying in those shabby motels until you sort things out. So, come live with us, at least until you get back on your feet. We have plenty of room."

"I don't know, Ginny, just let me think about it. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

Hermione then left Ginny standing in the center of the common room and headed upstairs with Emma in her arms. Looking into her child's eyes, she thought, How can I love you so much, yet hate the man who brought you into my life? Emma seemed to sense her mother's anguish and wrapped her small arms around Hermione's neck in a hug. A silent tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

She entered the dormitory and placed Emma in a playpen that had been set up for her. She then took a shower and changed into some clean robes. She walked over to the mirror by her bedside table and, looking at her reflection, thought to herself. God, I look miserable. How am I ever going to get back on track feeling like this? She then pulled her dark brown curls into a pony-tail and went over to the playpen. Emma had fallen asleep and so Hermione carefully picked her up and placed her gently into the bassinet by her bed. She placed a few protectiona nd monitoring spells around the cradle before heading back down the stairs to the common room.

When she arrived, she found that Harry had woken up and he and Ginny were making outl ike school children in his armchair.

"Hmm-hmm" Hermione cleared her throat and smiled as the couple looked at her seemingly afraid.

"My god, Hermione, I thought that you were McGonagall." Harry said, glancing and Ginny and smiling. Hermione saw it in his eyes that he truly loved her more than anything. "She used to tear us apart all of the time during my last year here" He chuckled and his eyes brightened as Ginny said, "Yeah, she was a regular old, party pooper that one."

The trio sat remembering old times for quite a while before the ring on Ginny's finger caught Hermione's eye.

"Ginny!" she squeeled. "I see that you have some new jewelery"

"Harry and I are getting married!" she said joyfully. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you automatically, but we were somewhat distracted."

"Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy for you. You were definately meant to be together."

"Thanks, Hemione." Harry said, giving her a quick hug.

Then suddenly, Hermione felt as if she was invading a private moment. "Um, I'm going to go get some fresh air. Emma's sleeping, so you guys should have some time to be alone together before dinner."

Harry and Ginny nodded as Hermione left through the portrait hole and headed out to the lake. once there, her mind immidiately drifted to the photograph Draco had sent her. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 12: I Love You

The sun was just beginning to set and though they knew they'd get in trouble if they were caught, two 5th years sat by the lake at Hogwarts. The young boy with slicked back blonde hair and a devilish grin had his arms wrapped around a girl the same age as he, with long brown curls and eyes deeper than the ocean blue. They sat, giggling, as the camera that they had bewitched began taking pictures. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger seemed to be perfect for eachother.

Even though their relationship had to be kept a secret, it was a perfect one. Both knew that, given time, others would have to accept them. Even Draco's father, they hoped, would eventually learn to see things their way. That is, after they brought it out into the open. Hermione sighed and placed her head on Draco's shoulder. How had she gone from hating him so much to...loving him?

"Draco,.." she said, just barely above a whisper.

"hmm?" he responded, basking in the glory of having such a wonderful girl sitting next to him.

"I...I think I may love you." Hermione said cautiously.

Draco looked into her eyes, trying to read what was there. All he could see was sincerety. Did she just say she loved him? His head was spinning and his heart was pounding madly in his chest, threatning to break through at any moment.

"I think I may love you too." He said as she sighed and smiled.

He returned the smile and then pulled her face toward his, placing a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss then turned more passionate and they had moved to a laying down position. Draco positioned himself on top of her and spread kisses from her forehead down to the small of her neck. Both of their breath became more ragged and Draco reached under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her stomache. He didn't dare go any farther.

Hermione surprised him by moving his hand to her chest and beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

She simply nodded and brought his face to hers they fell deeper and deeper into eachother's arms as they made love for the first time. . . . . . .

Ch 13: Meeting Once Again

Hermione shifted back to reality as she felt warm tears running down her cheek. She cried a lot lately and wished that she could return to the times in her life full of innocence and happiness. The times with Harry and Ron. Before Ron's sudden alter in personality. She let out a long sigh as she looked out over the clear blue waters of the lake. Near the center, tiny air bubbles seemed to drift to the surface and dissapear. She watched the giant squids 'brathing' for a long while before she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned to find a saddened, tired face looking down at her.

"Hi" she said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just remembering the night we had that photograph taken" Draco smiled faintly at her before taking a seat next to her on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was also thinking about that night." she sighed.

Draco looked at her, once shining face and noticed in the light of the setting sun, tears glistening on her cheek. He reached his hand over and tenderly wiped them off, careful to avoid the gash on her forehead.

"You've been crying" he said sadly looking down and then up once again. "I hope that it isn't because of me. You know that I would never want to hurt you or make you cry, right?"

"Draco..." she said softly.Sadley. "I don't know anything anymore. I thought Ron loved me and would never hurt me, but.." gingerly bringing her had to her scared face "he did. And you. You, I thought you were dead, but here you are sitting next to me in the exact same spot that we..." Her words drifted off as he leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. Her heart began to beat wildly and she could hardly breathe. How could he still be able to do this to her after so many years apart?

"You feel it, I know you do"

"Feel what?" Hermione asked defiantly, trying to resist her feelings for him

"This" Draco said placing her hand on his heart. She could feel it pounding madly and her insides turned to jello.

"I feel it." she said, pulling her hand away and prposefully avioding Draco gaze.

"I feel it more and more every time you're near. When I was watching you with Weasley, my entire body ached to be the one who had the honor of waking next to you every morning. I wanted so badley to be the father of your child. I've been longing for you since the day I met you. Then I finally had you, but everything went wrong..." A silent tear fell down Draco's face.

Hermione brought his face down to hers and kissed him ever so sweetly, but the kiss was interupted by a scream from the castle. . . . .

Ch 14: Emma's Heart

Hermione and Draco stood quickly and rushed off in the direction of the scream. They ran as fast as they could and, in front of the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower, found a small figure being taken away and Ginny in a heap of sobs on the floor. Hermione felt her heart give a terrified leap as she realized who was being carried away.

She ran to the sobbing Ginny and stooped at her side. "What happened?" she choked out between ragged breaths. Ginny looked up at her, fear and sorrow in her eyes, "Ginny,please, oh god, please tell me what happened." Hermione felt stinging tears in her eyes as she looked to Ginny for an answer.

"I...was...and...I ...found...and...OH GOD, HERMIONE! I just, I don't know!" Ginny said between sobs. "She...was...and...she...wasnt...breathing"

"oh my god" Hermione mouthed wordlessly, "god, no" She stood and, leaving Ginny on the floor, ran with all of the energy and strength she had left, to the hospital wing. Once there, she burst through the doors and found at least a dozen professors and Madam Pomfrey frantically trying to bring the small child back to life.

Hermione stared at the lifeless body of her daughter and everything else seemed to disappear. Flashes of Emma's smiles and laughter filled her head. She barely registered being pulled out of the hospital wing as she struggled to get a closer look..."NO!" she screamed as she watched the double doors shut with a loud click. . . . . .

Ch 15: Emma's Heart (cont.)

Hermione sat on the bench in the hallway outside of the hospital wing for what seemed like an eternity, waiting to find out if Emma was ok. She sat with her head in her hands, weeping softly, as the door to the wing in front of her opened. Minerva McGanagall, Hermione's old transfiguration teacher and head of house, stepped out of the opened door. She looked exausted and her eyes were filled with sorrow as she looked at her former student.

"I am so sorry," she said and Hermione screamed in agony. McGonagall walked over to Hermione and began comforting her saying "Her heart was weak, Hermione. We couldn't have saved her, but believe me, we tried. We did all that we could, but nothing helped...she's in a better place now." Silent tears began to fall down McGonagall's cheek as she sat holding a sobbing Hermione in her arms.

Suddenly, Hermione stood, catching McGonagall off guard. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" she screamed looking to the skies, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER! TAKE ME! JUST BRING HER BACK! Please, just bring her back. . ." Hermione fell to the floor in a heap, "bring her back, bring her back..." she muttered softly, unaware of what was going on around her.

Madam Pomfrey and the other professors had rushe from the open door into the hallway.

"This will help you rest dear," Madam Pomfrey said giving Hermione a blue-green potion. Hermione drank it absentmindedly and the world around her spun out of focus as it all went black...


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 16: Dreaming of You

That night, Hermione had a dream. It went something like this. . . . .

Hermione was sitting in a white room with a bright light shining down on her. Her eyes took a few moments to focus, before she saw a dark figure moving toward her. The figure removed the cloak that it had been wearing to reveal a tall young woman who looked to be about Hermione's age. The woman had almond eyes with long, flowing auburn curls. Her face was littered with faint freckles stretching across the bridge of her nose. She looked very familiar, but Hermione couldn't place who she was.

The tall girl gestured for Hermione to follow her, and as she stood, glided away quickly. Hermione had a very dificult time keeping up with the girl and begged her continually to slow down, but the girl simply looked at her and smiled. It was a smile that Hermione knew well, but still could not place.

They wandered on for a long while before coming upon a seemingly empty field. Hermione glanced around and when she looked back the girl was pointing to something hidden in tall grass. Hermione walked toward what the girl was pointing to and discovered a small headstone. She didn't understand. She looked back up and the girl was standing beside her. The girl pointed once again and as Hermione looked at the stone words were appearing. It read. . . . . .

Emma Genevieve Weasley

January 7, 2001-August 12, 2002

Beloved daughter, neice and grandchild

"In our hearts, you shall remain"

Hermione gasped, suddenly understanding. The girl standing beside her was her daughter, or at least, who she would have become.

"Emma..." Hermione squeaked. The girl began to fade, turning into a baby, Hermione's baby, before waving a small hand and disappearing. . . . . . . .

"EMMA!" Hermione screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. Ginny was sitting beside her, as was Harry and to her surprise, Draco. They all looked worriedly at her and Ginny, who was holding her hand, began to stroke it gently. Hermione lay back down, breathing ragged. She looked over at Ginny, still feeling drowsy from the potion and asked, choking back tears, "Is she really gone?"

Ginny nodded solemnly and wiped a tear from her eye. The four of them sat in silence until Madam Pomfrey asked Ginny, Harry and Draco to leave so that Hermione could rest a bit more. Draco lingered behind for a few moments, before glancing sadley at Hermione and leaving the room.

"I don't need to rest." Hermione said, trying to get out of the bed. "What I need is my daughter and my life back."

"Now, Hermione. Please, just trust me. You've lost something very dear to you. now you must rest. Emma wouldn't want you to overwork yourself again."

At the sound of Emma's name, Hermione once again burst into tears. She sobbed for almost an hour straight before falling into another restless sleep.

Ch 17: Truly Gone

Hermione woke, once again more exausted then when she went to sleep, to find Draco sitting at her bedside, stroking her hand gently. He had just been thinking of how fragile and small she looked lying in the hospital bed, when he saw her open her eyes.

"Morning." He drawled slowly, with a hint of sorrow in his voice. He had to act happy as Madam Pomfrey had instucted anyone to visit. They had to act as happy as possible, so as not to upset Hermione even more. He didn't know how well he was going to be able to do that when the only person that he loved in this world was hurting so badly. He tried to put the mournful thoughts out of his mind, but his plan was demolished as he looked into Hermione's pained eyes. "How're you feeling?" he asked, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"How am I doing?" Hermione echoed venemously. "How the hell do you think I'm doing?" she asked with tears threatning to spill once again. God, he hated seeing her like this. It made him furious at the world. "I just lost my daughter, MALFOY," she stressed his last name, "She was the only thing that's kept me going theses past two years. Now she's gone and..." she was now crying uncontrollably. "and I want her back" she choked out.

Draco pulled her to him and stroked her long curls as she cryed on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be ok, Hermione. This feeling...of being alone in the world...it will eventually go away."

Hermione lifted her eyes to his gaze. "I don't want it to go away. If it does, then she goes with it."

"She may not be here anymore physically, but she'll always be with you, Hermione. As long as you live, Emma will be by your side. She's watching over you. . . .making sure you survive all that life throws at you. She...she would want you to be happy"

"How can I be happy? My husband nearly kills me every time I see him, you picked up and left me alone for so long, Ginny has Harry and they don't have time for some bitter 20 year old as a friend and...and...I just lost my daughter."

"I know that it seems like nothing will ever make you happy again, but sometime, somewhere...something or someone is going to come along and make you content again. Wether it be 20 yrs from now or 20 mins, it will happen in it's own time. You may at times feel as though all you want is to see yourself bleed...just...end it all in one quick flick of your wand, but it will pass and you will always have memories of Emma within you." As draco continued talking of death and how you'll eventually move on, Hermione's gaze fell onto a puffy scar on his wrist.

"What's that?" she said, interupting his speech and pointing at the scar. Draco quickly pulled the sleeve of his robe down to cover it and said. "I have conquered my demons. Now, it's your turn"

Ch 18: Conquering Her Demons

It had been two years since Emma's death and Hermione had at best, come to terms with it. She and Ron met once again, but were amazingly civil to one another. It was at Emma's funeral that they met and no one had seen or heard from him since. . . . . .

"Hermione, " Draco said, taking her arm gently. "Come on, it's time to go. We have to be there in an hour."

Hermione looked once again around the apartment that she and Draco had been sharing for the past year to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. After she was positive that she had everything they needed, she followed him out to the car. They were taking muggle transportation because it was the easiest way to go without messing up your clothing or hair. The actual funeral for Emma had taken place about a month and a half after her death, but they decided to go back and give her another ceremony. This time, instead of having the priest speak, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry would be talking about Emma. They would each eulogize her in their own way.

Draco and Hermione arrived at Hogsmeade Cemetary, where the service was being held, about 45 minutes later. Draco went immidiately to sit, but Hermione stayed behind to greet those who had come to pay their respects. After countless apologies for her loss, Hermione finally took a seat and the ceremony commenced. Ginny was the first one to speak. . . . .

"This ceremony, as you all know, is in honor of Emma Genevieve Weasley, an unfourtunate child who never truly got her chance to live. Emma was only 19 months old, but she had a wonderful personality all the same. Her peircing almond eyes could look deep within your soul and you wouldn't even know. Emma was always a very happy child and I am saddened that I must now live without ever seeing her precious smile again. As it says here on her headstone, In our hearts, she shall always remain. Thank you."

Ginny then sat with a glint of a tear in her eyes. Harry then made his way up to the podium and made a beutiful speech about Emma's enlightning heart and then it came time for Hermione to speak. . . .

"Emma. . . ." her voice faltered a bit, but she continued anyway. "Emma was truly the light of my life. Not many of you know this, but without her, I would probably be dead. You're probably thinking 'How can a baby save someone's life?'. and well, it's simple actually, she gave me a reason TO live. After struggling through an abusive relationship with her father, Emma and I set out on our own. I was always in a foul mood, but then I would look at her smiling and all of my troubles would simply melt away. She had that effect on you. For only a child, she seemed wise far beyond her years. I remember numerous occasions when I would be in a rotten mood or have a lot on my mind, and she would simply wrap her small arms around me...holding me in her warm embrace. Many nights I cried and she lay by my side, simply staring up at me, as if to say that everything was going to be alright. It took time, but my wounds for her have finally healed. Someone wise once told me . . . " She glanced briefly at Draco. "that even though a person is gone physically, they will always remain with you. I dodn't always understand it, but I've come to realize what it means. It means that even though she is gone, we still have a space left for her in our hearts. There, she will prosper. She will always be watching over us and guiding us. When we make a big decision, or even a simple one, she is there by our side. All I ever wanted for Emma was for her to be happy...to have a good life. Well, " Tears began straming down Hermione's face. "her life was cut short. Often times...I, I wondered, why? Why not...why not me? Instead of her? I even thought very seriously about joining her on the other side, but I knew deep down, that she wouldn't want that. It wasn't my time yet. And now, after almost two years of grieving, I am ready to let go. I am finally ready to move on to the next chapter in my life, for I know that's what she would have wanted. . . . . . " Hermione paused for a long while before saying, "Today would have been Emma's third birthday, so please join me in saying Happy Birthday Emma Genevieve Weasley!" Hermione headed back to where Draco sat and gave him a quick kiss as they , and everyone else, left for the reception. . . . . . .

Ch 19: Life Goes On

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the reception following Emma's memorial service. Hermione walked wuickly over to Harry and Ginny and, in turn, gave each a hug.

"Thank you so much, you guys. Those speeches were beautiful. Emma would have loved it."

"No problem Hermione." Harry said. "I uh I've been meaning tto ask you...WE'VE been meaning to ask you. Will you be the god-mother for our child?" Harry asked, gesturing toward Ginny's now rounded belly.

"You guys!" she squealed, "I'd love to. I am so honored that you would even consider me."

"Who else would we have in mind, Hermione? You're the only one who's always been there and been through thick and thin with us...You were the perfect choice" Harry said, as he watched Ginny run off to the bathroom, obviously to let go of her lunch. He supressed a giggle and only smiled slightly as he headed off to tend to his wife.

Draco then pulled Hermione around to face him and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "I'm proud of you." he said, staring into her almond eyes. They seemed younger than they had only years before...there wasn't as much pain in them. "That was really brave of you. . . .getting up there like that. I also loved your speech." He then brought his face down to hers and placed a sweet kiss on her full lips. He then pulled away slowly and said, I'm going to go mingle a bit. You good?"

"Yes, go ahead." she smiled as her fiance walked to a group of his old friends and began to talk. How could it be that only two years after her daughter's death, Hermione could feel this happy. She decided to go out to the lake and stood looking over the clear blue waters deep in thought.

Ginny walked up behind her and said "Hermione? Are you ok?"

"I will be..." Hermione said as she watched Ginny take a seat on the grass next to her. I love you Emma she thought, And I will never forget you. Hermione had discovered, after so many years of hardship, that life truly does go on. . . . .

The End


End file.
